poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ronald McDonald's Adventures series
Join Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets and the Fry Kids as they have their own adventures outside of McDonaldland where they go into different places, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. Team Members *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets and the Fry Kids (founders/commanders) *King Gunga *Mike and Sulley *Chicken Little and his friends *Princess Natasha *The Lorax, Ted, and Audrey *Benny the Cab *Freddie the Frog *The VeggieTales Gang *Mr. Scrooge (from Disney's A Christmas Carol) *The Smurfs *Sphinx (from Tiny Toon Adventures: Sawdust and Toonsil) *Jimmy Neutron and his friends *The Herculoids *Gumby, Pokey the horse, Goo, Prickle, Professor Kapp, Lucky Claybert, Fatbuckle, Nobuckle, Thinbuckle, Tara, Ginger, Gumbo (Gumby's dad), Gumba (Gumby's mom) and Minga (Gumby's sister) *Cap'n Crunch *Raggedy Ann and Andy *Arnold and his friends (from Hey Arnold) *Creepie (from Growing Up Creepie) *Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mee-Mee and Lee-Lee (from Dexter's Labratory) *The Detention gang (from the Detention Kids' WB TV series) *Manny Rivera (aka El Tigre) and his family and Frida (from El Tigre) *Bumblelion, Butterbear, Eleroo, Moosel, Hoppopotamus, Rhinokey and Tycoon (from The Wuzzles) *King Kong (as animated character) *The Burger King guy *Corneil and Bernie *Leader Dog and his friends *Samson, Benny, Nigel, Bridget, Larry and Ryan (from Disney's The Wild) *DaisyHead Mayzie *Pelswick and his friends *Crazylegs Crane and Dragonfly *Spider and Fly *Captain Underpants, George and Harold *Kenny the shark and Kat (from Kenny the Shark) *C.G., Emily, Luis, Ethan and Squibby the Squibbon (from The Future is Wild) *Caractacus Potts, Truly Scrumptious, Jeremy and Jemima (from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) *Mary Poppins *Mia Thermopolis and her grandmother (from The Princess Diaries) *The Plaza Sesamo gang *Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle/Lucy (from The Lego Movie) *Beau Neville (from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) *Precious Pup and Granny Sweet *Clarissa and Ferguson (from Clarissa Explains It All) *Earl Sinclair and his family and Roy (from the Dinosaurs Jim Henson TV Show) Upcoming Films *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Peter Pan'' *''Ronald McDonald and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Ronald McDonald vs. Hook'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time: Return to the Great Valley'' (video game) *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure'' (video game) *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Godzilla'' (1998 film) *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Aladdin'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' *''Ronald McDonald Returns to Madagascar'' *''Ronald McDonald Says Merry Madagascar'' *''Ronald McDonald Returns to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Madly Madagascar'' *''Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Super Mario Bros. Movie'' *''Ronald McDonald Goes on The Road to El Dorado'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Ronald McDonald's Search for the Black Cauldron'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Tarzan'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Tarzan II'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Oz the Great and Powerful'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Lion of Oz'' *''Ronald McDonald Goes to Monsters University'' *''Ronald McDonald Goes to Monsters, Inc.'' *''Ronald McDonald and The Secret of Kells'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Pinocchio'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: Z.E.R.O.'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Thumb Wars'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Cinderella'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Hercules'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Doug's 1st Movie'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets The Goonies'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Gumby: The Movie'' *''Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Ronald McDonald, and The Return of Jafar'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets The Pagemaster'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets The Little Fox'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Hercules and Xena – The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave'' *''Ronald McDonald Goes to the Wild'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets WALL-E'' *[[Ronald McDonald and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016)|''Ronald McDonald and the Adventures in Babysitting (2016)]] *[[Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Babar: The Movie|''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Babar: The Movie]] *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Black Stallion'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Princess Diaries'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Matilda'' *''Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Disneyland Fun'' Upcoming TV Shows *''Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Dinosaurs'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Pooh and Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Oobi'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of The Land Before Time (TV series)'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Ronald McDonald Says All Hail King Julien'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series)'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Doug'' *''Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Aladdin: The Series'' *''Ronald McDonald Meets Hercules: The Series'' *''Ronald McDonald and The Adventures of the Black Stallion'' Category:Spin-off films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101.